Voldermort's Olympic Moment
by stanbigi
Summary: Okay, Harry and co. at the olympics and they run into Voldermort, yeah i know bad summary...First fic,one shot...R&R...plz


**Disclaimer : I own not Harry Potter, idk if the Olympics r owned by anyone but if they are, I don't them either. And Sharpie markers…I don't Own them either…I don't even have A sharpie marker…my parents don't trust me with them…**

**A/N: Okay if this story totally stinks plzzzzzzzzzzz forgive me. It's me first fanfic…and it came to me after I was done watching the Olympic figure skaters. So Enjoy! …I hope…(R&R)**

**Voldermort's Olympic Day**

Harry, Ron , Hermonie ,Sirius and Remus were all very excited. If by chance you are wondering why, it was because they were all going to the Olympics…Or to be more specific they were going to the figure skating portion of the Olympics.

Normally they all wouldn't really give two figs about the Olympics, but Remus and Hermonie had managed to convince them to come . They both thought that it would help relieve some of the stress, what with Voldermort running rampant and destroying everything.

So here they were. They had just finished applauding Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster (Dumbledore) for the great -cough- terrible -cough- performance. When the commentators voice suddenly rang throughout the stadium.

"Lady's and Gentleman! I am very ecstatic to tell you all that today due to the fact that Moaning Myrtle and Sir Nicholas are currently unavailable, Mr. Tom Riddle also known as "Lord Voldermort" and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy will be performing in their place…Isn't that wonderful?" Silence broke over the crowd.

"I…I sa…said…Isn't that wonderful!" The crowd ,now understanding that this was a life or death situation, starting erupting with hooray's and people were quickly pulling out Sharpie markers and writing " We Love You Tom!" and other such things on their shirts and whatnot.

Harry, Ron , Hermonie ,Sirius and Remus all sat there a little dumbfounded. They watched silently as Voldermort and Narcissa glided out onto the ice wearing their ice skates. Harry was on the verge getting revenge on Voldermort by casting some evil spell that made it so you can't ice skate.

Apparently Harry wasn't on the verge very long because he had jumped out of seat and was now soaring through the air towards Voldermort. At that precise moment in time Voldermort had thrown Narcissa into the air, fully intending to catch her when of course , without Voldermort's knowing Harry pointed his wand at Narcissa (Harry was still in mid-air) poked her in the eyeball causing her to stop spinning and allowing Harry to shove her outta the way and Voldermort completely missed all of this and so instead of catching Narcissa he caught …you guessed it…Harry!

Voldermort still thinking he was holding Narcissa gently placed Harry down on the ice and expecting to see Narcissa skating beside him , he was a teensy bit surprised. He, however was not angry.

Voldermort stopped.

"Why Harry! If you wanted to be my skating partner you should…" he never got to complete his sentence though because oh so rude harry had to interrupt him.

"Don't you 'Why harry' me!" Harry said very angrily.

**VOLDERMORT'S PERSPECTIVE**

You know how in anime whenever somebody's angry fire shoot's up behind them and you can see those little veins on their foreheads and their eyeballs are covered in flames?

Okay now combine that with Sepheroth's theme song from Final Fantasy 7 and you've got what Harry looked liked….wow...scary...

**BACK TO THE STORY-TELLER'S PERSPECTIVE**

"You…You killed my mum n' dad…Your evil minion killed Sirius but since that was wrong and evil and bad he was brought back to life by the Authoress of this story…you killed Cedric and you killed lot's of other people! You must pay!"

Harry's voice had grown from a quiet whisper to a really loud yell.

" Oh, My dear Harry please allow me to explain. All these years ... people have thought that I wanted to be a Dark overlord and ridiculously slaughter innocent bystanders…Well they have been wrong.

"Yes. I admit it is on my to-do list but my real passion is for ice skating . I've always dreamt of coming here".

He skates to the middle of the skating ring and all the lights except for a single spot light (centered on him of course) were turned off,

"To the stadium where the Olympics are to be held- wherever it may be - and competing among the best of the best. Becoming a great ice skater and taking home the Gold medal…so that…" He starts to get teary eyed and gets a handkerchief and wipes away a couple of tears. Harry walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Voldermort. I had no idea, I f this is all you really wanted then lets finish it together. That way life can go on as it should and we can completely forget this event." Harry said magically putting ice skates on his own feet.

**VOLDERMORT'S PERSPECTIVE**

Harry's not mad anymore! Yay! Oh dear. I'm crying! Oh no my makeup! It took mysix hours to get it like this! Ahh! And what if someone notices my contacts! Oh dear….oh dear…

**STORY-TELLER'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Come on Voldermort we can do it! Let's go get that Gold!" Harry yelled.

The lights all around the stadium turned on again. The crown touched by the sentimental story were now crying ,cheering them on. Ron , Hermonie , Sirius , and Remus were all shocked and figured this was all just a nightmare so they just went with it.

As it turned out Harry and Voldermort turned out to indeed win the gold medal, although there is some controversy over whether they actually deserved it, (they fell down more then 10 times and most agree they threatened the judges). And incase you were wondering Americans came in 2nd and Chinese 3rd , Oh yeah, Dumbledore and McGonagall came in 16th place.

_**one year later…**_

Harry was now a professional speed skater, He planned on competing in the next Winter Olympics.

Voldermort had decided to give up being an evil overlord and had opened a school to teach young children how to ice skate, and intended on returning to the Olympics .

Hermonie, Ron , Remus and Sirius ended up becoming famous scientists in genetic engineering. (They were trying to create clones of Harry and Voldermort so that their life might return to normal).

Every now and again Harry and Voldermort get together and have a life threating duel for old-times sake, But for the most part they are good friends.

Narcissa, although her body is no longer there, is said to haunt the ice ring where Voldermort had dropped her. Although this is not true because government officials have proof that she is currently living in Hawaii with her son and husband.

_**The end**_

**A/N**: like I said …this is my first fanfic so if I screwed up or something, tell me so I can possibly not make the same mistake again okay? Thanks! Don't forget to Review.


End file.
